


"I'm so tired, Tommy."

by SpoonSlayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), a ventfic, aslo a little mention of quackity, dont send this to ccs, everything is platonic, mentions of Wilbur and Schlatt, tommy comforts tubbo, tubbo's mentally tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonSlayer/pseuds/SpoonSlayer
Summary: Mental exhaustion, man...It hits hard, especially to Tubbo on this day..
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	"I'm so tired, Tommy."

Everything was hitting Tubbo hard.

Everything was a chore.

Getting out of bed was a chore, Doing simple tasks was a burden.

It was as if something was weighing the poor boy down.

As each day grew closer and closer to the Festival, More and more weight was added to his shoulders.

Soon, _Getting out of bed was a mere struggle._

The poor Ram's ears would ache from phantom pains, mental strain put on him.

If he was unable to complete the task, he would be yelled at.

If he needed a break from work, if he needed to clear his mind, get into the right mental state,

_The poor ram would be yelled at by his father._

_He felt like a young Lamb again._

He remembers how it took forever to get to his friend's temporary home.

..Because his mind wasn't up for it.

He remembers the day his best friend came to him instead.

He remembers walking into his room within the white-house only to be greeted by his best friend.

He nearly cried.

"Hey, Hey-- Tubbo.. Are you alright man?"

_His voice was almost music to his ears._

The ram's ears would flatten against his head, tears welling up.

"Tommy!" He would hug his friend with such a grip, that Tommy was almost certain his back could be popped.

Yet, he was fast to hug back, worry filling his voice.

"Hey, Hey.. What's wrong? What's up Tubbo? You almost never act like this.."

All the ram could croak out was, " _Stress..."_

"... Are you sure? "

"Yeah... Schlatt's been over working me.."

Tommy would gently rub the other's back.

" _Oh?_ " There was a pause.

"Motivation went down hill..."

Tommy soon piped in.

"Same.. The same thing's happening to me... Wilbur's just.. overworking me as well.. He expects me to act older than I am..."

There was a silent agreement between the two.

_We're just kids._

_We shouldn't be forced to do this.._

_We should have ran away when we got the chance._

"Hey Tommy..?"

"Yes Tubbo?

".. Do you reckon we can leave? Get out of here? ... And be stress-free..?"

"... That's actually a good idea... Start packing... We should get going tonight.."

_Schlatt remembers entering his son's room, only to find it empty._

_clothes missing, a suit left forgotten and wrinkled._

_Every necessity and anything he cherished, he loved, he needed.. Was gone._

_A note was left, and he went to Quackity._

_He confided in his vice-president._

_The note stated,_

_'Hey Schlatt,'_

_'This is Tommy writing to you, Tubbo's currently packing as I'm writing this.'_

_'We'll be leaving, due to stress and mental states we are in.'_

_'For our safety and yous, please stay away from us for a bit.'_

_'Tell Wilbur and Techno I said goodbye!'_

_'-TommyInnit.'_


End file.
